Messages
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Biar pesan-pesan singkat kita yang bercerita [NejiTen]


**.**

" **Messages"**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Messages © Aiko Blue**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **January, 18th** **―** **11:21 p.m.**

 **From: Neji**

Tenten, catatan kimiaku ada padamu?

 **Reply:**

Iya, hehe. Aku kan sudah bilang mau pinjam ^^

 **From: Neji**

Aku pikir hilang.

 **Reply:**

Heee... Gomen, gomen. Kau tadi sedang berbincang seru sekali dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba, aku merasa tdak enak jika mengganggu.

 **From: Neji**

Ya, tidak apa-apa.

 **Reply:**

Kau tidak marah, kan?

Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, lho..

Sedang apa?

 **From: Neji**

Tidak. Belum. Aku sedang membalas pesanmu.

 **Reply:**

Uh, jawabanmu selalu sedatar papan tulis ,

P.S. Cobalah lihat keluar, sedang purnama, bulannya indah

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To: Neji**

Neji?

 **To: Neji**

Hyuuga Neji?

Hello?

 **To: Neji**

Haloo? Kau sudah tidur ya?

 **From: Neji**

Iya, cerewet. Aku sedang melihat bulannya sekarang.

 **Reply:**

Indah yaa? :)

 **From: Neji**

Hm

 **Reply:**

Bintangnya juga indah sekali..

 **From: Neji**

Huh? Aku tidak melihat satu pun bintang. Langitnya sedang mendung.

 **Reply:**

Bintangnya sangat indah..

 **From: Neji**

Mana?

 **Reply:**

Bintang yang sedang membaca pesan ini ^o^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **From: Neji**

Sudah malam. Tidur sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **March, 30th** **―** **05.34 p.m.**

 **From: Neji**

Ada tugas kelompok dari guru Gai. Kau satu kelompok denganku dan Lee.

 **Reply:**

Oke, trims infonya ;)

 **From: Neji**

Kau masih sakit?

 **Reply:**

Demamku sudah turun, kok. Besok aku sudah bisa masuk sekolah. Khawatir yaa? XD

 **From: Neji**

Seharusnya kau jaga kesehatan, ujian sudah dekat. Main hujan-hujanan itu kekanakan sekali.

 **Reply:**

Mou ,,

Orang sakit kau marahi. Keterlaluan.

 **From: Neji**

Selamat ulang tahun.

 **Reply:**

Hah? Ulang tahunku tanggal 9! Kau telat -_-

 **From: Neji**

Lebih baik telat dari pada tidak sama sekali.

 **Reply:**

XoXo baiklah, baiklah. Mana hadiahnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **From: Neji**

Sudah, istirahat saja sana.

.

.

P.S. Cepat sembuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **April, 7th** **―** **09.22 a.m.**

 **From: Neji**

Tenten, kau bebas sore ini?

 **Reply:**

Kenapa memang?

 **From: Neji**

Festival musim semi? Bersamaku?

 **Reply:**

.

.

.

Kiba! Aku tahu itu kau -_- Kembalikan ponsel Neji.

 **From: Neji**

Kiba? Ini aku, Tenten. Aku Hyuuga Neji.

 **Reply:**

Kau bosan hidup, ya?

Mau melihat aku menguliti Akamaru di depanmu? -_-

 **From: Neji**

TIDAAAAK!

Dasar gadis kejam -_-

Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku memang Kiba.

.

.

P.S. Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa tahu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **June, 25th** **—** **10.02 a.m.**

 **To: Neji**

...?

 **From: Neji**

Ada apa?

 **Reply:**

Tidak ingin bertanya bagaimna turnamen karate ku?

 **From: Neji**

Huh, kau tidak pandai main kode.

Baiklah, bagaiman turnamen karatemu?

 **Reply:**

Aku menang ^^

 **From: Neji**

Baguslah. Selamat kalau begitu.

 **Reply:**

Datar seperti biasa -_-

 **From: Neji**

Terima kasih.

 **Reply:**

Itu bukan pujian.

 **From: Neji**

Aku anggap sebagai pujian.

 **Reply:**

Kau aneh.

.

.

Omong-omong, apa kau merindukanku?

Sudah hampir satu minggu aku tidak masuk sekolah lhoo XD

 **From: Neji**

Tidak.

 **Reply:**

Asdfghjkl! -_-

Lalu, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada?

 **From: Neji**

Biasa saja.

Aku melakukan hal yang normalnya ku lakukan saat kau tak ada, yaitu...

.

.

...berharap kau ada di sini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reply:**

Neji!

Aku sampai terpeleset membaca pesanmu /

Sejak kapan kau belajar gombal?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **July, 2nd** **―** **23:59**

 **To: Neji**

60\. 59. 58. 57. 56. 55. 54. 53. 52. 51. 50. 49. 48. 47. 46. 45. 44. 43. 42. 41.

40\. 39. 38. 37. 36. 35. 34. 33. 32. 31. 30. 29. 28. 27. 26. 25. 24. 23. 22. 21.

20\. 19. 18. 17. 16. 15. 14. 13. 12. 11. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. . .

Selamat Ulang Tahun, Hyuuga Neji ^^

Ku doakan yang baik-baik untukmu. Selalu.

.

.

P.S. Friendzone itu tidak enak, lho..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **August, 14th** **―** **05:30 p.m.**

 **From: Neji**

Maaf, Tenten. Sepertinya acara kita malam ini terpaksa batal.

Hinata sakit, aku harus menjaganya.

Sekali lagi, maaf.

 **Reply:**

Ya, tidak apa-apa :)

Sampaikan salamku untuk Hinata-chan. Semoga dia lekas sembuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **September, 9th** **—** **08:04 p.m.**

 **From: Neji**

Lihat ke luar jendela.

 **Reply:**

Hah?

 **From: Neji**

Sudah cepat lihat saja. Di sini dingin tau!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[9 years latter]**

 **December, 18th** **—12.04 p.m.**

 **To: Neji**

Neji?

 **To: Neji**

Hei, aku tahu kau belum tidur ,,

 **To: Neji**

Haloooo, Tuan Hyuuga Neji yang terhormat?

 **From: Neji**

Berisik, Tenten! Ini sudah tengah malam.

 **Reply:**

Nah, benar kan, kau belum tidur :P

 **From: Neji**

Apa maumu?

 **Reply:**

Hehe, sederhana kok ^^

Jangan tidur menghadap sana. Berbaliklah, dan peluk aku ({})

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Puas?"

"Ugh, kalau begini aku tidak bisa bernapas, Neji!"

"Kau cerewet sekali, sih. Diam saja, dan tidurah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Haaaaah, ini apa, Nak? XD Gaje banget wkwkwk

Makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca fic NejiTen Aiko sebelumnya; Forbidden Transaction, maaf belum bales review, tehe :'D Makasih juga buat yang udah terlanjur baca fic nggak jelas ini, hisk :'D

 _Review_?


End file.
